Mina Rising!
by TheBayMan
Summary: For a century she lay bound in her tomb! Cursed by Dracula to walk among the dead - she dreams of death and revenge but neither come to her. Out of her darkness a ray of light appears and his name is Harry Potter! AU, OC, OOC
1. Ch 1 - Mina

**Disclaimer...** _I don't own the rights to either Harry Potter or Hellsing and I make no profit from either._

* * *

**Mina Rising**

_By: The Bay Man_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - 'Mina'**

* * *

**_Darkness..._**

...All around her darkness lay! 'How long had she stared into the darkness or _'the void'_ as she thought with disdain?' She wondered again for the millionth time! _'Where was she? How long was she here?'_ These things she did not know! For what seemed like an eternity she had pondered these questions, all she knew was the hunger was unbearable! The darkness was her companion and to feed was her only desire.

Her mind was foggy and constantly playing tricks on her... But on occasion a moment of clarity would invade the darkness, the madness would recede and she remembered...

...She remembered the day she willingly allowed herself to be bound in this dark prison. Only the love for her husband and her child had kept her sane as the curse took hold of her once again. She had five short years of freedom after _'that'_ monster, Dracula, was destroyed by Abraham Van Hellsing's hand and then it came crashing down. When the curse first started showing itself she knew something was wrong! Why it was happening again she didn't know but the nightmares that followed terrified her as she'd wake in a cold-sweat with tears streaming down her cheeks as she remembered her dark figure standing over her husband and sons blood soaked bodies... It was her, not _'him'_ that butchered her family in her dreams! As the nightmares grew in ferocity and frequency _'he'_ never once invaded her dreams as he did a few years earlier. That monster was now gone! Panic-stricken, she had searched for Van Hellsing everywhere but he had disappeared, leaving her and her husband without any way of getting any answers.

She searched for months for a reason for the curse's return and a chance meeting with an ancient wizard provided an answer. _"He stated that, "the vampire that had sired her was no ordinary vampire — he was the 'first' vampire! Although his body was destroyed, his spirit could not be destroyed so easily and would return one day!""_ How this applied to the curse returning to her was somewhat complicated. ...She remembered that the death of Dracula had freed her of _'his curse'_ but the vampire's curse was still hers — the same curse that plagued Dracula was now to be her prison as well!

It was only a matter of time before the blood-lust took full control of her and she would became what Vlad Tepes had become, the undead creature of the night and without a master she would be unable to control her appetite. The very idea of being a slave to anyone repulsed her... So she and her husband made preparations to seal the curse but the wizard they hired had messed up the spell and here she was a century later trapped in a veil of darkness, unable to cross over as Death had denied her entry into the land of the dead. She was now bound to _'Mother Earth'_ as a Nosferatu just as Vlad Tepes was centuries before when he sought to protect his people.

But those brief moments of clarity gave way to the darkness and the madness always returned as it had done countless times before.

**_Light..._**

The weight of her shackles crushed her chest as they burned with every move she made. She learned a long time ago that fighting her shackles only caused pain, a pain even more excruciating than the hunger that plagued her every waking moment and during her rare moments of clarity she cured the one who caused her suffering — _Dracula!_

She knew not why she was bound to such a place, it was neither life nor death and if her mind wasn't playing games, she would have realized it was _she_ who had bound herself to this living hell. But for someone like herself, time meant nothing and fleetingly it passed. A moment became a day and that day became a century...

A lot had changed in that time! She and her husband had chosen an obscure place to en-tomb her remains after the wizard that had tried to bound her dark-side failed and in the end she begged her husband to bind her in blessed-chains and seal her in an unmarked coffin. Only a silver cross a-top its cover indicated her faith and devotion to her God and family — She was buried six feet deep in consecrated ground. The only marker indicating who rested below was a statue of an _angel of death_ with a lone word carved at its foot, which read, _'Mina'_. _"It was fitting"_ she told him as this cemetery housed more than one mad man who begged for forgiveness.

As the years passed she could hear the whispers of her beloved above. Sometimes he would come and stay for days, other times it would seem like an eternity between his visits... In time he stopped coming and she knew he would not return again. She wept during one of her moments of clarity for she had loved him more than life itself... It was her love for her husband and son that compelled her to bind herself in the first place. Her blood-lust had nearly taken her family from her one dark and stormy night but that was so long ago!

As her mind was reeling with turmoil, she was unaware of the struggle unfolding above her...

...And as the night above gave way to daybreak she would rise from the darkness, stain the ground red and set her eyes once more upon the sun as it crested the horizon... But death would not await her as the sun's rays kissed her cheeks, it would deny her once more. Only this time she would not walk alone, another would be at her side...

* * *

**Where I'm going with this, who knows _(well, I do have a very good idea! LOL)_... But it should be an interesting journey!**

**Read and review and leave your comments and suggestions.**


	2. Ch 2 - Up from the Pit!

**A few things before we begin the second chapter... _First off_, thank you all for supporting this story! I really wasn't expecting this much interest, so thank you! _Secondly_, I want to let you know this chapter had me whipped! LOL I know where I wanted this story to go but Mina and Harry's first meeting had me flip-flopping on how to proceed. I hope I made the right decision! And _thirdly_, I hope you all saw that the rating on this story is 'M' so be aware of that...**

_**NOTE:** '**There will be character deaths!' If I kill your fav... Emmm! Sorry!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2 - "Up from the pit!"**

* * *

_**Cold...**_

From the darkness that had been her constant companion a ray of light broke through as a voice whispered softly into her ear... It was one that had haunted her every waking moment these past few years, taunting her as no other could but now it seemed to speak with a conviction that she had not heard before.

_**"Releeeasse meee annd III shallll granntt youu favooorrr!"**_ Even with her enhanced senses she could not see her tormentor nor could she feel its presence but she knew she was not alone.

"I wish for release from my mortal coil... Send me to my loved ones!" She calmly stated as her eyes flicked to and fro in search of her tormentor but none was seen — Yet she could feel a cool breath upon her cheek and a moist tongue trace the edge of her ear sending a shiver down her spine. Her stomach rolled with disgust as bile threatened to rise but she swallowed the foul mixture! Death was here as he had been many times before but now _'it'_ offered some salvation whereas before he only offered ridicule.

_**"Noooo!... Neverrr!... III Offfer favoooorr..."**_ It quietly hissed as she felt the coolness of her neck tighten and slowly freeze. The sensation continued down her neck, through her chest passed her pelvis till it stopped at the tip of her toes. It was a cold she had never felt before but she could also feel a new warmth envelope her chest as the chains that bound her causing excruciating pain before now sank into her body pain-free. When the moment passed she was able to move — For the first time since she had been bound she felt freedom and she grinned!

A moment later she saw the first light since condemning herself to this darkness. At first it was a dull light but then it grew in intensity as it formed the shape of a cross and with a flash of light that forced her to snap her eyes shut as a heavy object landed firmly on her chest... _'It burned!'_ She thought!... In an instant she knew what it was and quickly reached for it but before she could grasp it, the object was sent flying to the foot of her casket. Her eyes snapped open and she saw the glowing object resting at her feet. Whether it was instinct or perhaps self-preservation, she didn't know which it was but her feet slammed to the side of her dark prison avoiding the inevitable burn and to her surprise a red-hot chain receded into her chest.

"What have you done!?" She growled as she turned her head to the side in time to see the faint outline of a shadow vanish as the last light from the burning cross died.

_**"Yorrr favoooorr!..."**_ The voice whispered once more. If she could see the entity beside her, she would have seen a dark, decrepit face as it grinned at her.

"I don't understand... Grant me _'Death'_, release me from my curse!" She growled.

_**"Noooo... Neeveeerrr..."**_ Death hissed into her ear. _**"I giivee poweerrr!... Freeedommm!"**_

"Not interested!... I'd rather rot here!" She whispered as she slowly closed her eyes and started to drift into her personal dream world only to be abruptly pulled back as a cold hand clenched around her neck. Images started flashing through her mind — Some were of her and her family, while another showed her a figure shrouded in mist that she felt she should recognize. It also showed her a world besieged with war but what caught her attention were three small figures standing beneath a large dark-cloaked creature, whom she immediately recognized as Death himself. The three figures slowly turned towards her and extended their blackened hands revealing the items they held — A cloak, a ring and a wand, how she knew that it was a wand was beyond her but every detail of the objects, their location and owners were seared into her memory...

...She knew what was required of her as the screams of her family echoed in her mind, their damnation was on her! Now she understood what Death meant when _'it'_ promised 'favoooorr' and she would do anything to end their suffering.

A moment later the pressure on her neck eased and she opened her eyes as a familiar liquid dripped upon her cheek and slowly rolled away.

She could not see what was dripping down but she could smell the heavenly aroma, one that she had not tasted since before her incarceration in her tomb so long ago.

_..._

_Drip_

_..._

_Drip_

_..._

_Drip_

_'Oh that sweet nectar, it smelled oh-so wonderful!'_ She thought. ...But somehow it smelled different from her usual feast and seemed to promise something she had never felt before — Power!

She twisted her head and caught a stray drop on her tongue and she was in ecstasy... Her body convulsed as she felt a sudden flash of power flow through her and with the new power came a torrent of unwanted memories...

...She wanted more!

_**Up above...**_

A terrified Harry Potter slumped forward and fell away from the statue that had held him in place as the rat-like man nervously circled his newly formed master. For what seemed like an eternity he watched events unfold around him... He tried to move but felt like the world had slowed to a snail's pace and he was having trouble clearing the cob-webs that left him feeling lethargic and dazed. He wanted to scream at the world and run away but his body was racked with fear — Or perhaps it was the loss of blood that had him incapacitated, either way he was frozen in place as dark shadows descended from the sky and materialized near the newly minted, foul beast!

As he watched the shadows take form his stomach rolled and he nearly emptied its contents when he realized he was now facing not only a resurrected mad-man but his masked followers as well.

His heart raced as he slowly pushed himself to his feet and stumbled a few feet before falling face-first into the damp ground below. Spitting dirt from his mouth, Harry once more pushed himself up but his injured arm gave way and he fell forward, for a second time. With tears streaming down his face he summoned the last of his strength and dragged himself away from the new-comers. It took every ounce of strength he could muster but he finally managed to pull himself behind a weathered grave stone and collapsed from exhaustion. He released a long held breath at finally having escaped his tormentors for the moment.

Harry tried to lift his arm to pull himself up but realized to his horror that his arm was now swinging freely at his side — A quick look down and his heart sank as he saw a nasty gash and a steady stream of blood dripping from his finger tips. _'This was bad, very bad!'_ He thought. If that wasn't the worst of it, his ears were ringing something fierce and his vision was becoming blurry. He heard a voice and looked towards it but he couldn't quite understand what Voldemort was trying to say. Harry knew he was in trouble when his wand appeared at his knees and a blasting spell flew past his head destroying the top of the head stone he was resting against.

He was dazed!

Barely hanging onto consciousness, the ground shook violently and a black mist quickly enveloped the graveyard leaving Harry virtually blind — And then a chill ran down his spine as he heard a low cackle that seemed to emanate from all around him.

"Soooo!..." A low seductive voice whispered into his ear, "...You're _'him'_ then! The sweet morsel I tasted earlier!"

Harry panicked as his good hand frantically grabbed at the ground before him searching for his wand but a loud crack sent him into panic mode when he caught sight of a knee-length leather boot standing on his destroyed wand. _'He was truly screwed!'_

"Won't be need'in that now will we — After-all, food should just sit there and not struggle!... It ruins the taste— At-least that has been my observation!..." She mused. "Though some prefer their next meal to smell of fear but that's so _'passé!'_"

"W-Who... A-Are... Youuu!" The bespectacled boy muttered as he tried to focus on the apparition in front of him but the image was quickly blurring into the background.

"Hmmmm!... I've had many names! Yes-Yes! Many names indeed! But telling you them would just be such a waste of my time!" She laughed as she extended her long serpent like tongue and traced a small circle on his cheek. "Call me Mina!"

A moment later Harry felt a stinging sensation on his neck. What it was he didn't know but he thought for a split second that she had bit him but that couldn't be, nobody does that he thought and then he felt excruciating pain as his flesh was ripped from his neck... Yup!... The bitch bit him alright!

The last thing Harry saw was two red eyes before everything around him faded to black. He felt dizzy as he fell to the side, crashing into the ground below him. A moment later a high-pitched scream of agony filled the air and a weight fall upon him. Then there was nothing!

Time passed... It felt like an eternity but time passed all the same!

_**Warm...**_

He didn't know where he was or what any of it meant but he suddenly became aware of a warm body pressed against his. Taking a long deep breath his mind was bombarded with a feeling of familiarity, as if he had know this person his whole life! No!... Scratch that, it was as if his very soul knew this being! Harry wanted to remain in her warm embrace and never open his eyes again. He felt safe and happy as a feeling of euphoria over took him. Then a flood of memories bombarded him and he knew where he was and who he was with. With a devilish grin, he returned the embrace.

"Mina!..." He exclaimed as he slowly opened his eyes and stared into the black hair of the woman embracing him. "...Oh! — I have missed these moments of bliss my love!"

A warm liquid touched his cheek and slowly traced its way down his face and then he heard her sniff as she pulled him in even tighter, if that was even possible. Yes! It was possible as this was his Mina, his Mina Iscariot, the woman who had been apart of his life for more than two millennia.

She quivered and her soft voice, barely above a whisper, whispered into his ear, "Harry!... It's truly you!..." She felt him nod and she smiled as she knew they were together again. These moments together were so few that she feared releasing him. Releasing him meant dealing with what was to come again! ...But time waited for no man or in her case woman and she knew their time in this world or whatever plane of existence this was was short and all too fleeting. "...My love!... My Gaius Caesar... My dear sweet Caligula!"**  
**

* * *

**I'm expecting a lot of questions but next chapter will answer many of those! Expect a twist next chapter... _BTW, I promise the next chapter WILL NOT take six months to be released!_ New job and summer got in the way. So I thank everyone for sticking with my story.**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think so far!**

**See you all very soon with a new chapter.**


End file.
